


The Zero Year pt 1

by fetchmeagiraffe



Series: Turn Left [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchmeagiraffe/pseuds/fetchmeagiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old boys didn't really do it for Kate. They were, as a rule, smelly and too hormonal. Lucky for her, 17 year old girls were nearly as gullible.</p><p>(AU where Kate seduced Laura instead of Derek.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zero Year pt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/gifts).



> Many many thanks to the mods for running the Purimgifts challenge! And thanks to [westacadia](http://westacadia.tumblr.com/) and the Ladyfriend for beta-duties.

Laura had been trained all her life to be the next alpha. But when the house burned, it was Derek whose eyes glowed red. He cried off and on for three days, from teenage hormones and the loss of the pack and the weight of an alpha all at once.

Laura didn’t cry. She arranged to be Derek’s legal guardian. She set Uncle Peter up in the nicer of Beacon Hills’ two nursing homes. As soon as the police released them from being suspects, she bought them a car and they left.

A Camaro wouldn’t have been practical before. There’d been four siblings, and cars were chosen for seating capacity more than sex appeal. But Laura couldn’t live with the scents of her family that lingered in her mother’s SUV and her father’s minivan; couldn’t deal with finding Sarah’s pile of terrible mix CDs or Carter’s dropped gummy worms.

She’d always wanted a Mustang GT with red racing stripes, but that was just another thing Kate ruined. In the ashes of her family, it shouldn’t mean as much.

-

“I have to go back to Beacon Hills for a few days,” Derek said, and Laura’s hackles rose. “The town wants to tear down the old house. They need one of us there.”

“Are you going to let them bulldoze it?” Laura asked. She didn’t ask, what are you lying about?

Derek didn’t answer, just looked at her. He’d grown into his alpha powers. A beta from Virginia, packless except for her teenage son, had been courting them for packmates. Derek had already turned away three wolves because of Laura.

“When I get back, you’re going to tell me the whole truth about the fire. Why you didn’t get the alpha powers, why you won’t go visit Uncle Peter, why you’ve spent the last six years driving away anyone who tries to get close to you.” Derek’s voice was steady but his eyes flashed red. Laura looked down at the ground and wondered if she could make a clean cut, leave the country, let him grow the Hale pack back to what it should be while she did penance in bum-fuck Canada with moose and muskox. “I love you, sissy.”

“Love you, bubby,” she replied. 

Three days later he was dead, and she was driving back into hell.

-

The newly-turned kid and his friend looked like puppies, all big eyes and clumsy movements. Stiles opened the police cruiser door and just slid in like he had a right to be there. Scott was wringing his hands where Sarah had kept trying to grow flowers. They were the same age Carter would have been.

“That guy you killed, he was a werewolf. But he was a different kind, wasn’t he? He could turn himself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can’t do that. Is that why you killed him?” Laura hated him. To this kid, Derek’s death was just a mystery to be solved. 

“You think you’ve got it all figured out,” Laura snarled. “If I were you, I’d pay a little more attention to whether your friend there is going to murder someone in front of your entire school.”

The sheriff returned before she could say anything more. Laura wanted to tell him how easy it was, to get someone killed. How little teenagers realized.

-

The alpha smelled unfamiliar and bitter, his paw marks carried traces of bleach and hand sanitizer. His scent was all over the old house, the woods, the tree house the cousins had shared. 

Laura slept in the Camaro and didn’t visit Uncle Peter.

-

image by [stilinksi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski/profile)/[stilinskasm](http://stilinskasm.tumblr.com/post/43605298848)


End file.
